There is an increasing need for educational materials which are adapted to the modern theories of cognition and creativity, including "whole brain" approaches which account for left and right brain contributions to creativity, to develop skills including pattern recognition and familiarity with geometric shapes and their interrelationships.
Existing jigsaw puzzle designs and games are reconstructed typically by reference to a picture or overall pattern, portions of which appear on individual puzzle pieces. While these designs challenge the visual perception by requiring recognition of various interlocking shapes in relation to the reference picture, the shapes of the individual pieces themselves do not immediately convey any information with regard to their placement in the overall puzzle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a puzzle design constructed of elements shaped to stimulate cognitive development and creative thinking, with the element shapes providing information about their placement in the overall puzzle.